


Underclubber

by Stephenie



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Face Slapping, Guilty Pleasures, Hair-pulling, Light Masochism, Mild Kink, Minor Violence, Pain Kink, Rope Bondage, Sex Club, Spanking, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 08:03:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12836835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stephenie/pseuds/Stephenie
Summary: Nick and Renard at a BDSM club. Nick  unrestricted (well sexually anyway) and Renard shy.Cheesy title warning!!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the Grimm (TV series) world
> 
> All characters mentioned were created and or/are owned by Stephen Carpenter and Jim Kouf and produced by Universal Television for NBC.  
> 
> I do not claim any ownership over them or the world of Grimm (TV series)
> 
> The story I tell here is my own invention, and it is not purported or believed to be part of Grimm (TV series) story canon. This story is for entertainment only and is not part of the official story line.
> 
> I am not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story. 
> 
> I am grateful to the creators, producers etc. of Grimm, for her wonderful stories, my stories would not exist.

 

**Nicks point of view**

 

It had been awkward from the start.

 

It began with the call in. Woo giggling. The Captain being handed a file. His raised eyebrow. Folded names being put into Sean's dress hat. Mischievous smiles as his and the Captain's names were pulled out. The quick retreating backs of his colleagues as he sighed and shared a look of misery with the Captain.

 

Democracy my ass.

\---

 

The precinct's humour quickly disappeared at hearing the details. The victim's body had been found by another customer of the club. The body was bloodied and battered, the male had fresh bloody stripes down his back, strangulation marks around his throat and mutilated wrists.

–-

 

They arrived at the scene where a medic advised that the man had died from a heart attack. A heart attack likely brought on by prolonged psychical... treatment.

The man had clearly fought hard to get the handcuffs off...but to no avail as his now limp hands were still contained. They were assured by medics that strangulation was not the cause of death as the marks looked to be weeks old.

 

The club owners insisted that their club was safe, that the rooms were supervised appropriately. Drawing on records, it was found that their victim was a first timer. The camera in the victim's room had been turned to the wall, suggesting premeditation.

 

They were told by his wife that he had no known enemies. His wife frequented the club often and according to her, she did so with his blessing. She did seem genuinely devastated at the news of his death and told them how she had convinced her husband to go the club in order to ''shake it up''.

The blonde admitted to giving her husband strangulation marks. They might of spent a beat too long looking at her, trying to figure out what to do next.. before they could decide, she asked if they wanted to know the details. He shook is his head a bit too fast and she looked at him with a strange look. Renard thanked her for her cooperation and they took their leave.

 

Death by strangulation would obviously have been too easy a case. When the medic walked away, her young over enthusiastic assistant stepped forward and elaborated without being asked. She told the detectives how the practice of BDSM and breath play could be used to heighten the sexual experience, and that it took a lot of trust and respect of each other's limits. She told them how unlike films, it didn't need to be extreme, and that it was usually practised carefully. Both had nodded. Nick was baffled, Renard looked thoughtful and met the girl's eye. Ever the professional. He doubted anything could strip the Captain of his poker face.

 

They had a picture of the pattern the whip had left on the victims back.

The perpetrator had left the scene and appeared to have turned the cameras. They had to keep an open mind but it was pretty obvious what had happened. The perpetrator and their motive though? They had little to go on. The person had obviously known what they were doing.

 

The whip had not been supplied by the club but the manager did signpost them to a popular shop. If the shopkeeper recorded customers...well things would be easier. They phoned the shop owner and the man had been unhelpful to say the least by having no records or knowledge of his own products.

\---

Sean towered over him, only adding to the intimidation he already felt from his surroundings. The small shop had a low ceiling, narrow aisles and to him at least- a disturbingly large volume of products. The smell of leather and PVC assaulted his senses from the minute he opened the door. Upon seeing the nature of said PVC and leather items, he cursed for the first time his favourite jacket.

 

He felt his body slightly curl into itself and his head lower. Even his feet seemed reluctant to enter the shop or be in there for too long. His usually confident walk had become a strange shuffle. Meanwhile his brain was going rapid fire. Why was he being so immature? What the hell was wrong with him? He had been around blood and gore and yet he couldn't handle this?

 

Sean on the other hand, seemed comfortable in this setting. A bit too comfortable in Nick's opinion. Genuine curiosity sparked his Captain's features. He didn't know much of the man's sex life, as he had never considered him out of the workplace before. Sean had always seemed part of the precinct. Ever there. Like the coffee machine. The man never seemed to go home. Yet it seemed stupid now. Of course he had a life outside the precinct. The man had to sleep. He probably done so in a huge bed and in an expensive apartment. He wondered if Sean had a family, and if he enjoyed golf at the weekends. Maybe he done paperwork at home, whilst drinking expensive whisky from an equally expensive glass. He could see him casually dipping his feet into a luxurious heated swimming pool whilst he righted the wrongs of Portland by way of phone. He would only take a break to light a cigar.

How often, if at all did he frequent shops like this?

 

Where Nick was searching clinically, and with as little hovering as possible-Sean was thorough. Most of the items he lifted, looked nothing like what they were meant to be looking for. It took a moment for him to realise, that this was probably a diversion tactic to avoid arousing suspicion. Sean would lift something, hold it closer to see and then turn it to the side to read the label. Once of two reactions would then happen: an eyebrow would shoot up to his hairline and he would hastily return the item or he would look impressed and appear to take a mental note of its name. That is, if him muttering the name under his breath was any indication. He was surprised to feel a surge of jealousy run through him. Annoyed at the idea of a faceless person trying them out with Renard. As quick as the jealousy appeared- it disappeared and left confusion in its place.

 

Gathering his thoughts he focused on how Juliette had never taken him to one of these shops and to his knowledge how she hadn't either. What a sheltered life they had led. Maybe with the next partner he would expand his experiences.

 

At some point he reached an aisle which did peak his curiosity. It had all sorts of lovely smelling things. Strawberry lube, candy flavoured nipple toys, a bubblegum lick-able cock gel. The last one had him blushing at the images it provoked. Boyfriend's of the past.. How different his experiences could have been. Without thinking he lifted the candy flavoured cock gel turning the small bottle around in his hands. Behind him, a throat cleared loudly. He bit back his embarrassment and turned to find the Captain staring intently at him. There was a hint of amusement behind those eyes. It made him confused. He quickly returned the gel to its shelf and spotting the door, found himself racing towards it, but not before shooting the shopkeeper an awkward smile as a thank you.

 

Sean did not immediately follow and so he waited a few minutes, ensuring he stared at nothing but the door until he felt Renard behind him.

 

The door slammed behind them. It was quiet as both Sean and Nick were lost in their own thoughts. They had wasted their time and neither man were quite the same as before.

 

He looked at the Captain, to find the man looking at him. Awkward. Both nodded in wary acknowledgement.

 

No words were needed.

 

\----

The man looked terrified. He had accidentally whacked Nick with the rope, clearly meant to bind his partner. The woman who still wriggled in her chair impatiently.

 

Nick jumped and the man woged. Nick had time to look away before the man noticed. He concentrated on rubbing his wrist, leaving the man time to relax. The mark was red and stung like hell, and much to his surprise, it was not anger but excitement that had ran through him.

The nip from the rope had turned him on.

 

He could tell that the man had unwoged so turned to look at him.

''No, no its okay...What are you doing?''

The man looked relieved and smiled. Instead of answering however he said:

''I never thought a Grimm would be interested in this kind of thing.''

It was his time to panic. The man smiled wider.

''Don't worry. We all have fake identities here.''

He felt a blush creep over his cheeks. No doubt his ears were red too. The man was grinning now. At that moment, his partner chose to growl in impatience.

He addressed Nick;

''Do you want to watch?''

''Er...em…''

He shuffled on the spot, not sure what to say.

It would be rude to reject their offer yet it accepting it was wrong on so many levels.

He mentally kicked himself. Questioning his morals. He was considering a sexual offer while on duty for fucks sake.

Nevertheless he found himself looking around the room for Renard.

 

All he could see was the back of a brunette. Where the man was fully dressed, she was naked except for red heels.

Her full figure and long curvy legs were on show and heat travelled southwards at the sight. He didn't know what to do. This stuff was way out his comfort zone and to be honest he just wanted to run out of this place and never look back.

 

A dark part of him, which he assumed was mainly the Grimm, ached for it...and he couldn't trust it.

 

Nevertheless, he found himself approaching her, constantly looking to her partner for reassurance that this was okay.

 

Hesitantly he put himself into her line of view. Hearing his heavy footsteps as well as hearing the conversation with her partner- meant that she didn't jump at his presence. Her head which had lowered in frustration raised up to look up at him. He lost a few moments in awe.

Her eyes were a beautiful green and what was worst or best is that he knew those eyes.

For politeness sake, he reintroduced himself. (undercover name of course!)

 

The last time he had seen this women was when he was on Grimm business and without a badge.

She had been clothed then in a simple red summer dress, it must be her favourite colour. Now she was unclothed and obviously completely confident with it. No wonder. She was beautiful from head to toe. He corrected himself, ashamed of his behaviour, raising his eyes to her hers, showing her the level of respect she deserved. No matter how naked she was- she still deserved his respect.

 

The man cleared his throat, obviously expecting an answer. What was the man's name? What was the woman’s name? Hell, what did it really matter?

Still smiling softly at the woman, he reached out and stroked down the side of her face, she nodded her assent to both his touch and to him watching. To his own surprise...he found himself nodding.

 

Her smile lost its innocence and she took her time looking him over. He blushed as he was feeling objectified in a way he had never before. Yes, he had been aware of the occasional person's attraction to him but never so blatantly as this. It sent a thrill through him.

 

There was a pause and before he could stop himself, he turned to the man.

'Will you hit me again?''

His tone cried desperation as he begged this stranger to make him hurt. Instantly, he was scared he would be laughed at or rejected outright. Worse still would be finding out this was all part of some horrible practical joke set up by his colleagues. He got paid for his ability to read people yet could not predict this couple's motives.

''Will you kill me if I do?''

The man seemed to be taking the situation in his stride.  His confidence settled Nick's nerves.

He shook his head and replied quicker than intentioned, making sure to shoot a sincere look.

''Fuck no''

The man let out dramatically breathy sigh as if his request was one of great burden.

Nick smirked, glad the atmosphere had lighted and that finally he felt comfortable again.

''Then yes of course but lets deal with my beautiful woman first.''

\--

''All those weson you killed!''

She slapped him across the cheek, his head swung to the side.

''All those cases you didn't solve…''

A backhander. His neck hurt but he didn't want her to stop. He wanted more. He wanted it harder. He wanted her to leave marks. Staring at her large breasts as they bounced only added to his experience. The cop part of him knew all this was wrong but it just felt too good to stop. Everything had been so strange recently. His power. Juliet in general. Monroe. The existence of Weson. The death. The guilt.

''It was before I had my power…''

He heard himself appeal against her accusations.

''Like I give a shit.''

 

The last couple of months, he had realised how many cases he had left unsolved through the years. What if he had blamed the wrong person all because he was an idiot? Shit. How many people had suffered?

''Are you listening to me, Grimm?''

Her voice had become shrill and managed to break through his thoughts.

 

Before getting a chance to answer, he was yanked from the chair and his seat stolen by the man. He was then promptly grabbed and pulled till he was placed over the man's knee. It took all Nick's determination to let his arms and legs dangle pathetically when every instinct told him to stop it.

A sharp smack hit his clothed ass.

''Pay attention.''

With the one smack complete, he was thrown to the ground. He landed on his front. Pain rang through his entire body from the impact.

 

''I will hold him hunni. Pull his jeans down. I want to see what he is packing.''

The women didn't argue. Nick sat up to make the task easier for her. She knelt beside him on the floor, leaning over to reach his jeans.

 

 

''You stormed into my house...you fucked with my life…''

She muttered, harshly undoing his jean's buttons.

''Wait! You know him?''

The question came from a shocked voice behind them. Her fingers stopped instantly and for the first time the women looked worried.

''...yes but…''

''You fucked him?''

 

The man had got off the chair and walked towards them. The woman abandoned Nick's jeans and stood up to address her partner.

He was in the middle of a domestic and quite literally.

It would be easy for him to stand up, squeeze out from between them and leave the room. Instead his cop instincts took over. He stood up and placed himself in front of the would be victim. He had only began turning towards the man, when he heard;

'No, no, I just checked him out..''

 

At this he paused, unsure how to proceed.

 

Suddenly the attention was back on him. He was spun forcibly around the rest of the way to face the man who now glared at him. He could feel the taller man's stubble brush against his skin.

''You knocked back my wife?''.

 

Nick felt fear in the pit of his stomach but it was not fear of what the man might do to him. It was fear of what he might do to the man. Anger was bubbling to the surface and he had to bite back a cheeky rebuttal.

 

Of course he had knocked her back! They had chased a weson into her house. Although it was Grimm business, he still liked to think himself as a good person. The perpetrator had got away and so he with Monroe and Hank, returned to comfort the woman. She had initially panicked of course on finding out he was a Grimm but after plenty of reassurance she had smiled and shakily helped them tidy up her house.

 

The here and now self, was way too confused to answer the man's deranged question.

Had he knocked back his wife? Every possible answer ran through his mind, from the flippant to the brazen. To de-escalate or spectacularly incite further wrath.

The soft sweet Nick wanted to sooth the situation. The one his friends knew. Patient, ever well intentioned Nick...however the hunter part of him was sick of playing nice. He wanted fun. Excitement. Pain. To make irrational decisions. No-one he loved could be hurt by this. The only one who could be hurt was him and he was okay with that. More than okay.

 

Hank and Wu would be disgusted with his current behaviour. They were or appeared to be into pretty generic stuff. Hell, he had been too...well until now.

Monroe would be furious. That man had saved him from harm on so many occasions and here he was voluntarily being harmed. He knew that Monroe would not have let this happen. Monroe would have convinced Nick out of this craziness and he was relieved his friend wasn't here for that exact reason.

 

Everyone thought they knew him and for the most part they did but as much as felt comforted by it – he also felt suffocated.

 

He felt the warmth leave his back, the clinking of heels and a moment later the tell tale sign of a plastic covered couch being sat on. She was leaving him at the mercy of her partner it seemed.

 

His response was to nervously gulp. The sound seemed to echo through the now silent room. The man's eyes were now focussed on his throat, and he seemed to have taken the sound as a personal offence.

 

Nick began to slowly back away but the man was quicker. He gripped Nick's throat and squeezed. He choked loudly and began feeling fainter by the minute. Panic set in and he felt his face burn within seconds. On autopilot, both hands raised in an attempt to prise the hand off but the man met his eye and gave him a reassuring look. The pressure around his throat lessened somewhat and he sent the man a look of thanks. He had never thanked anyone for choking him before and it felt odd. It was clear that his response had a positive effect on the man, as he stood up straighter and appeared smug for a moment.

 

He knew the man would stop if he wanted him to and he knew he could overpower the man too but he didn't want it to stop. His own cock strained against his open jeans.

The man spotted so, and asked with a wicked glint in his eyes.

 ''Have you ever been spanked like that before?''

There was an unhealthy level of excitement in the man's voice.

He shook his head, choosing to answer honestly. The move accidentally caused the man's hands to tighten around his throat and he found himself groaning louder than before. The man raised an eyebrow before smiling triumphantly.

He looked behind Nick.

''Well wow, hunni. So I was first to spank him.''

He returned his attention to Nick.

''Your a Grimm...I bet you have done a lot to earn one, yeah?''

He released Nicks throat so he could answer.

''Yes I have... please.''

 

From behind him, he heard the clicking of heels again. The woman appeared at his side, he was trying to think of something to say but then he realised that the beautiful green eyes were only focused on her partner. She didn't even look at him as she grabbed his arm and threw him to the ground with surprising strength.

 

Nick fell to his knees hard. Pain shot through him again. He would definitely be in agony tomorrow but fuck that, he was going to enjoy it for now.

Looking up from his place on the floor, he was ready to submit to their every whim and eagerly licked his lips in anticipation of it. Being at cock level with the man, he had an good idea of what was going to happen next...

 

Again there was no attention focused on him. To not have all the attention him for once, well he thought it would be a relief but instead he felt cheap. Unimportant. It was humiliating... on second thoughts...yeah he liked it.

 

The man was looking at his wife who was now stood beside him. Nick found himself groaning as he watched them kiss. What started as sweet, turned quickly to dirty and vicious. His hands went down to his own rock hard cock, squeezing slightly too hard as he tried to relieve the tension if just a little bit.

 

The man’s hands gently ran down her side, finishing with a squeeze of her (delicious!) ass, to which she groaned appreciatively. In return, she was rubbing into his crotch with one hand and tugging his hair with her other. Her fingers pulled hard on it, and he seemed to enjoy the pain a lot going by his sounds.

 

He wished he could be in one of their positions...but he wasn't.

 

He tried to look away but he couldn't. It felt like he shouldn't be there and that he was interrupting a private moment.

Feeling awkward, Nick began to get up from his knees.

 

The couple broke apart just as he stood up.

Still with only eyes for each other they continued to ignore Nick.

Assuming they had lost interest in him, he looked around for anything of his that he could have left.

 

The man;

''Fuck. I never thought we'd be spanking a Grimm.''

Nick froze on the spot.

The woman:

''I know…'''

The man;

''Do Grimm's bruise?''

This question made Nick uncomfortable and turned on at the same time.

The woman;

''I don't know…''

 

In whatever form they saw him. Most likely as an inanimate object, at least he was involved and so he lowered himself back to his knees, holding his hands behind his back.

 

He wished he had his handcuffs but he had left them in Renard's car. Of all the times to make such a rookie mistake…. It took all his self control to stay put.

Until told otherwise he would stay in this position but he was getting annoyed and so he loudly cleared his throat.

 

The couple turned and smiled darkly at him. In a flash, he found himself lifted by the pair and dragged across the room by both arms. His feet dragged and scraped against the floor, then he was flung onto a plastic mattress and pillow.

 

If he felt cheap before, he felt it more now. It was a double bed, and he bounced slightly.

The two looked looked satisfied with his current state of uneasiness.

 

''He doesn't look that scary does he?''

She sounded disappointed.

The man shook his head.

Both woged, revealing themselves to be like Rosalie and for a minute, he panicked, wondering if they knew her somehow.

Instead he chose to ignore the feeling and smile in an attempt to lighten the mood.

They didn't smile back.

 

''Ask for it Grimm. We want to hear a Grimm beg.''

'''Look at us.'' The woman demanded.

He took a deep breath and willed his pride to fuck off.

''Please...can you do something? Anything. I need it.''

His voice was rough from his not speaking but the end was said in a desperate whimper.

 

For a moment the couple look overwhelmed at his plea and It took but a moment for the couple to collect themselves.

Acting as one they began stripping him aggressively. Even pulling at his skin a couple of times in their haste. There was no order or planning to it. Each time they revealed a piece of skin, the man met his eyes.

He was still partly woged and seemed to enjoy looking at Nick's eyes a bit too much.

 

Nick's train of thought was interrupted each time by the women kissing his lips and skin. Somewhere. Anywhere. It seemed the woman wanted to devour him whole.

Every time she kissed his body, he would reach out, or arch his body into her lips in an attempt to steer her, she would pull away from him as punishment. It was hot as much as it was infuriating.

 

The man had disappeared as the women came forward and was doing god knows what. Right now the brunette was taking up his attention and he loved it.

 

She leaned forward and gave him a sweet kiss, it was different from the rest and made his lips tingle. It seemed so out of place and this itself made it all the better. He wanted to stroke her hair and tell her how beautiful she was. He was about to do  so when he felt his arms being tugged to the top of the bed.

The man had returned.

\--

 

The couple had turned their attention to each other as he lay there exposed, cock hard between his legs. Hands and feet tied to the bedposts.

 

They were kissing by the bed, seemingly aiming to get on the bed at some point.

Absently and every do often, the women reached down to pat his leg in a patronising fashion.

 

She had her hands running up and down her partner's body whilst he crushed her ass in his big hands.

He felt abandoned, an afterthought and it simply wasn't enough. This treatment was thrilling and devastating in equal measures.

\----

 

The couple had so far made him lie and watch as they fucked over him. It was the most erotic and fucking cruel thing he had ever experienced.

 

The man had bent her over Nick's midsection and for a moment he thought his time for attention was about to happen. Attention that he craved to a point he wanted to scream. Instead he watched her reaction as the man slipped in. she let out a light groan.

 

He strained as much as he could against the rope, shuffling to the bottom of the bed. Her mouth was now fantastically close to his throbbing cock and he licked his lips in anticipation (again!). Yet she didn't seem interested.

 

They basically used him as a cushion whilst she was being pounded from behind. He thrust up his hips. Words were lost of him right now.

 

He could feel her heat up as time went on. He wanted to be the reason she was heating up.

Her brown hair had began to stick to her forehead and curl slightly. Her face was flushed and so gorgeous.

 

His heart swelled, along with his dick, every time she grabbed her own hair and screamed. His body kept arching up as if to catch her with his stomach, to service her somehow.

 

Time seemed a far away concept and all he could do was lie there and feel the bed rock, feel bare skin slide back and forth from the man's thrusts. It was cruel. His cock stood to attention only a little bit away from her face and time and time again she could have sucked it, or kissed it, or anything. Breathed on it even! Nothing.

 

The most he got was a smirk from her when she noticed his predicament. She reminded him of Juliette. Oddly this didn't make him soften. He had reached a level of touch starved that his cock had actually taken over his mind.

 

A hand touch his cock, causing him to scream. His voice broke but he didn't care. He heard the man scoff.

The woman was gently wanking him off and he felt faint.

 

One particular thrust seemed to bring on her orgasm and she screamed, burying her head into his stomach. Her warm breath tickled there and made him shiver.

 

God she was perfect.

 

He felt his orgasm approaching and a cursory glance told him that the man had came too. He let himself fall deeper into the plastic, intent on enjoying this but the hand had disappeared along wih the fantastic pressure.

The bed springs pinged up and turning he spotted the women standing next to her partner. This time his anger did burst through.

''What the living fuck!''

 

The two turned to him. Inspired by Renard, he looked the man straight in the eye and using a low but clearly snide tone;

''Do you know what...I'm not even sorry. Yes I knocked her back. It's not my fault your partner wasn't being satisfied at home and had to throw herself at me…''

The man raised an eyebrow, daring him to continue. He did.

''...like a fucking wh...''

 

A punch to his face interrupted him. He heard the woman whimper in pleasure as a response to the violent act. His eyes had closed and so all he heard was;

''RIGHT! I'M GOING TO TAKE HIS ASS AND UR GOING TO TAKE HIS COCK. LETS RUIN HIM.''

 

He opened his eyes just as the man sped towards him, he found himself untied and pulled by the hair off the bed.

 

He cried in pain as he was dragged across the floor by his hair. It caused his head to be awkwardly pulled up as he walked on his knees to wherever the man was leading him. If he didn't keep up, his hair tugged more. It was too much...way, way too much. He felt his scalp pull again and he lost control- sobbing quietly.

 

What the fuck was he doing? Why was he allowing this? He felt totally out of control…

The man let go and he went flying backwards against the wall.

The man looked at him.

''Have you learned your lesson yet?''

It was obvious that his silence caused concern to the man and he was giving him an out.

 

He wasn't sure what lesson he was talking about. Being a shit cop or for knocking back the woman a year ago.

 

He knew he could stop it but it felt good. He knew that the couple would stop the minute he asked but all this was so cathartic.

 

He knew the tears were not just from the psychical pain but from emotional relief.

There was more going on here than just sex.

Everyone told him, he couldn't of helped in the past. Monroe was so supportive as was Hank...but he needed to hear what he knew in his soul. Support wasn't what he needed. This...this is what he needed.

Unable to put his feelings into words, he lowered his head and relaxed his pose.  

 

He heard a few muttered expletives from the male at his submission.

\----

 

Eventually he found his ass full and cock in the brunette's tight pussy.

Every time the man thrust, he would as a result- thrust into her. The man would grunt, the women would whimper in pleasure and he….well he would swear. The floor was hard...but so was he.

 

''Fuck, fuck, fuck''

 

Her nails dug into his shoulders. He relished in it.

He experimentally bit on her shoulder and she squeaked.

He had always believed in pleasing a partner before himself and so he feverishly kissed every inch of her he could reach.

Her heels were long disregarded. He would have liked to hear them clink off the floor at every thrust.

 

Her strangled sounds and hot breath on his cheek were more than enough though.

He felt protective of this woman and having her so close made him feel like he was.

 

The man above him was getting tired and so he took over, fucking himself by thrusting up and down. At one point the brunette tried to take control, clearly hoping it would pleasure all three but it resulted in an awkward moment and so they continued with Nick doing the moving till the man could take over again.

She did position herself up a bit higher though so Nick could suck her nipples and flick them with her tongue.

 

In a different setting, he would love take his time in order to worship every inch of her. How had he not noticed her before? She was beautiful. Had she been with this man then? Could he have asked her out on a date?

 

Every so often their position would have to change slightly and there was a pain while his ass adjusted.

 

The woman seemed in her element. He loved watching her take control. To not hold back her noises., her gasps...

 

They all knew it had to come to an end eventually but they were determined to enjoy it till then. Sandwiched between them...he still felt like a toy.

A serial monogamist, he wondered how he could ever say goodbye to this couple who had flipped his world upside down.

Eventually they did separate. Worn out, they collapsed onto the floor.

He smirked at the ceiling, realising he had successfully been cheated out of a good spanking.

 

The trio quickly untangled their limbs and as they stood up it was obvious to Nick that reality had slammed into all of them.

He had just fucked two complete strangers and whilst on duty! All of them were naked and staring at each other.

Having their private areas exposed for all to see seemed suddenly indecent and awkward.

 

They took their time finding their clothes and belongings. Getting dressed, no-one seemed ready to break the silence. He knew what he wanted. He wanted to properly get to know them and so when he turned away from them to put on his jeans, he used the time to think on the best way to word his proposal of a future meeting.

 

He heard a scuffle and turned around, jeans still mid-ankle. No-one was there.

 

His felt his heart fell to his stomach. There was no rationale behind his attachment but it was affecting him nonetheless.

 

He would have preferred they had outright told him there was not going to be a repeat performance. This…this hurt more than the physical pain he was left in. Any emotional healing he had gained from this encounter, was instantly undone by the sheer hurt of their disappearing act.

 

No names had been given either.

 

He had come on his stomach. He had lube and come around his ass. The sweat clung to him and the his ass cheeks burned from the slaps. Everywhere ached... all that and the taste of pussy on his tongue would make it hard to look Renard in the eye.

 

He had been right earlier- this whole case had started awkward and it was bound to end awkward.

 

**Renard's point of view**

 

''You look like someone important…''

Sean turned, trying to find the owner of the voice.

His eyes fell on a beautiful women with dark blonde hair. Her facial features were not unlike Adalind, although this women, even at first glance, seemed a lot less scheming.

 She smiled up at him from the floor. He looked around but no-one was in sight.  Openly concerned, he turned to face the woman again.

 

''Are you alone?''

She sighed, deflating like a balloon.

''Yes, I cant seem to find a partner tonight. Everyone is so extreme. I don't know why. Usually it isn't.''

She looked at him hopefully.

''Maybe I have found someone, just into the light stuff?''

With that she flashed him a sweet smile.

''Why are you on the floor?''

The women looked embarrassed. He mentally kicked himself.

 

He spoke to the media, he gave speeches, dealt with the higher up, the royals even and yet he couldn't speak smoothly to this lovely woman. He had never struggled with women before. This woman put him off kilter. Reaching out his hand, Renard waited until the blonde accepted his help up.

 

Now up, he realised that she was shoulder height to him and was wearing a pretty black classy nightdress. Her legs were on show and her breast were only a little on show. He eyed up the lovely lace detail on the dress. She had bare feet and sported black nail polish. Her hair was loose, and she wore little make up. Especially compared to the women that he had seen so far. Clubs like this really did bring in a variety of people.

It was like being lost in another world in here.

 

He realised he had been silent for a moment too long.

''Well it is very nice to meet you….?''

''Lily.''

He found himself genuinely smiling at the name. It was lovely one and the first time he had met a Lily.

'' My name is…'' He paused.' ''Paul.''

The women seemed to notice his hesitance and mistake it or something else.

''Don't worry. I'm not some crazy person about to follow you home.''

A laugh bubbled from deep in his gut. him. Feeling his confidence returning, he smirked.

''Shame.''

The women visibly blushed.

 

Sean looked around, taking in the beds, and comfy sofas.

''My friend is around here somewhere. I just fancy sitting down and talking to someone for now.'' He remembered her past words. ''Maybe I have found someone?''

She blushed again. Sean was quickly getting addicted to causing those cheeks to blush. They walked to the plush red sofa. Sitting a person's length away from each other. Upon sitting down, Sean winced. It was Lily’s turn to look concerned.

''Right so, lets start with you telling me...why were you on the floor?''

The women blushed. Sean smiled before wincing.

He made a show of pulling the handcuffs from under him and setting them aside. He didn't miss the way Lily looked after them longingly, and so he took a mental note for later.

 

It seemed ironic to Sean that the classiest women (besides Juliet) he had met, was one which he met in a BDSM club and she really was. He wanted to kiss her but was scared to sully her with his...experience.

 

He wasn't sure whether he could stop at a kiss and he certainly didn't want to disrespect a women like this...yet she was in such a club...and had looked wishfully at the handcuffs earlier. He was used to sussing people out in once glance but this women was intriguing.

 

''Lets pretend I am a cop…''

She genuinely looked surprised.

''You don't seem like a cop…are you sure you can pull it off?'

His whole body shook from laughter. The women looked at him concerned. Calming himself he said;

''Let me try.''

He put on his serious face. His work face.

She smiled.

''That's a lot better. More convincing''

She shifted towards him almost sitting in his lap. The thought of her bouncing on his cock made him shudder.

 

Her hands brushed over the bare skin on his arm in a graceful motion.

''How can I help you officer?''

It was the most cliché line but somehow she made it hot.

 

He imagined her coming to the precinct and her being sent to his office as some kind of witness.

As a Captain, he would need to comfort her of course...and it would be late so many of his subordinates would have went home. Lily would not be too upset with the goings on as she was just an unattached bystander but he would comfort her anyway he could.

 

His daydream was disturbed by the lovely lady herself. Reality was better. She had cleared her throat to get his attention. He smiled at her boldness. Maybe he had met his match. Lily purposefully caught his eye before slowly lowering her gaze down his body. He preened at her obvious approval. He worked so hard on his body for this exact reason. Her eyes trailed down, down...only to stop at his clothed cock.

She licked her lips and moaned gently at what she saw.  She bit her lip and that, that was when he finally lost control. The case was far from his mind as he moved forwards and...

 

 

 

Should I write the Renard sex part?

 


	2. A revised version. Sean and Nick meet.

They were a perfect match. Hidden dirty minds behind honest faces. Her giggle was a bit too high but he didn't care. She made him chuckle, something he didn't manage to do a lot these days. They had decided not to have sex. They had kissed. Oh yes they had kissed. Hands roaming, hair grabbing kind of kissed but Sean had already decided that he wanted to see this woman outside the club and she agreed it would be more than a one night fling.

They stumbled into the next room, kissing, chucking and her giggling, smiling against each other's smile. Sean didn't remember ever being this carefree. They had interrupted many a couple and made many a quick exit. This room seemed empty and who knows, if they found the right setting, their urges might just overtake their good intentions.

 

Sean looked around, checking for possible threats, as was a habit borne out of police work. This room was interesting. Satisfied, he relaxed. It had a chair and a bed with rope next to it. It was plain to be honest. That's what made it interesting but why would someone need so much floorspace? The air smelled of sex, which wasn't unusual for this place but it was clear that this room had only been been vacated recently .

 

He heard a sound and automatically his hand went for his gun...which was absent as he couldn't get it through security. Dammit.

Instead he followed the noise, lightly pushing Lily behind him. Lily did not look happy at this but nodded.

He followed the noise to the bed. It was an odd sound and his wariness changed to that of concern for whoever was making the noise.

''Are you okay?''

He made his way round the bed.

His heart froze.

The person stared up at him like a deer caught in the headlights.

 

His jeans were at his ankles and if that wasn't an indicator as to what he had been up to- the bite marks and rope burn were.

''Nick?''

Fuck the undercover names for now.

Said detective kept staring up at him, his mouth remained firmly shut.

 

''For fucks sake Nick.''

His body screamed at him to woge but he wouldn't allow it. It took all his years of practise and self-discipline to hold back but he did. Well he did manage it until he spotted the cum dotting Nick's stomach. That's when the biest took over. It wanted to lift Nick up and have his way with him.

 

Nick didn't respond the way he thought he would. His eyes slightly widened and his mouth tightened. He then raised his hand, looking for Sean to help him up. Sean grabbed his hand and pulled him up. The moment Nick was on steady ground, he punched him square in the face.

The Prince growled and held his jaw, fully intending to punch back when he was interrupted by a whimper from behind them.

''This is your...friend?''

Lily uttered, her tone spoke of her disbelief.

It was obvious that Nick had just noticed her. He had turned to face her and almost immediately she turned into a Hexenbiest.

Sean sighed. Why was he always attracted to Hexenbiest?

''Yes this is my friend.''

''Well by the looks of it, he has been a very bad boy.''

She indicated to Nick's state of undress. Nick blushed and bent down to grab his jeans up.

''Please don't feel the need to get dressed on my account.''

It was a clear attempt to lighten the atmosphere but Sean and Nick remained glaring at each other.

 

Even though he had pulled his jeans up, it was hard to take Nick serious. Luckily for Nick- he wasn't addressing Sean.

''I am sorry for all this, Miss.''

Not one to be outdone, Sean look over to her.

''Yes, sorry Lily for this...situation.''

She didn't miss a beat.

''What one? The one where a half Zauberbiest and Hexenbiest come across a Grimm with his trousers down?''

 

Sean swallowed loudly in the silence. She bit her lip. Both men's eyes followed the action. Seeing this woman in action was fucking hot.

That's why he felt a stab of jealousy when she approached Nick instead of him. She smoothed his hair away from his face. Nick let her and even moved into her touch.

''Are you frustrated hunni?''

It was clearly mock concern but still Nick looked comforted by it anyway.

Overall though, he looked as confused as Sean felt...yet he nodded.

 

Sean had never seen the man so agreeable and the dark side of him enjoyed it. He let his woge fade. Lily was in charge of them for now and they knew it but didn't care. It's what they all seemed to want so why not have fun with it.

 

''Do you like cock Nick?''

It was direct and without preamble.

Again the man nodded.

Renard swore under his breath.

His dirtiest dreams were becoming a reality.

''Well, you are very lucky to have the chance to fuck a Prince.''

Renard swore under his breath.

 

He had told the woman. Why lie to someone he considered a long term relationship with? She would find out anyway. For the first time he felt he could trust someone. Now this- oh fuck she was just as bad as the rest of them. There must be something in the air in here. Some kind of...something which made you tell the truth. He had to get out of here. His heart had sunk yet a part of him picked up on the way she told Nick...and it didn't seem out of malicious intent. Instead it sounded genuine. As if she genuinely believed Nick to be lucky. His confused state intensified.

 

Nick looked at him. Hatred. Pure hatred. He had figured out everything and it hurt Sean to see such a look in his detective's eyes. Not that it wasn't well deserved.

 

Again Nick didn't act how he thought he would. He gave him a smile. A toothy one which set alarms bells off in his brain. It's intent could not be mistaken. To act as an unspoken threat. His eyes were dark and menacing in a way Sean had never seen them before. He wondered if this was a smile passed down by his ancestors before they beheaded a weson. It was the creepiest threat Sean had ever received and he reasoned it would be nicer to be killed by his family than by the man in front of him.

 

A Royal and a bastard. He decided on a course of action. There was no point in explaining himself right now. Nick wouldn't listen. He was far too emotional for his own good and so he may as well play out the character everyone thought he was.

 

He reached into his pockets, and took out the two small bottles which resided there. There was only a second of hesitation before he held them up and presented them to the pair. He made sure to have a smirk firmly in place as he approached them like the predator he was. Nick clearly didn't recognise what they were until he really looked. Sean understood the audacity of what he was suggesting and as an experienced man- he thought he had seen it all but seeing Nick's mix of emotions was a thing to behold.

Strawberry lube. Candy floss cock gel.

 

The woman leaned in and took a stupefied Nicholas Burkhardt's mouth with her own.

Sean smiled, watched for a minute then sneaked behind the man. He wrapped his arms around the stocky but muscled frame. He jumped a little at the Prince's touch but continued to kiss Lily. Lily groaned, happy for him to cooperate finally. Without intending to, Nick pushed his delectable ass back into Sean. Again Sean swore under his breath. He had never swore this much in his life but it didn't seem inappropriate given the circumstances.

 

Nick broke the kiss with Lily and turned his head, Sean leaned in to hear what he would say.

''After this, _your highness_. You will be dead. Enjoy it while you can.''

''After, Burkhardt? Why not now?''

He didn't reply immediately, seemingly stuck for a reply.

''Oh, fuck you!''

''Look my little Grimm, you can avenge your Aunt after all this. Right now just bend over and take my cock. Hell, everyone knows you are wide open already.''

Nick turned around and slapped him. Sean had been expecting a punch. They stood staring at each other, with Sean rubbing his cheek. The events leading up to that slap were overwhelming them both.

 

A door slammed closed. They had been so busy with each other that they had ignored Lily for too long.

Sean looked around frantically. Where the hell had she gone?

He looked at Nick enraged.

''You scared her away, you fucking idiot!''

''You would have done it yourself anyway.''

Renard growled.

''You are more trouble than you are worth, Nick! Always have been. I am leaving.''

 

He stepped away. This was all too much and now he couldn't remember the club layout.

Nick took advantage of his confusion and pushed him. Sean fell back but caught himself before he fully toppled over. He pushed Nick back. Nick flew into the wall thanks to his Zauberbiest strength. Sean waited for him to get up but he lay motionless. Shit.

 

Sean ran over to him. He grabbed the smaller man by his collar and lifted him partially up. His face was inches from Nicks as he demanded the smaller man to respond.

He did. He opened his eyes and kissed him. What the living fuck? Sean went along with it.

He would be stupid not to.

 

He used his strength to lift the man up properly and flat against the wall. Nick groaned. He deepened the kiss whilst his hands ventured out. Sean vibrated with excitement as he felt Nick's touch across his arms, muscles and back. Sean towered over him and where usually it seemed unimportant to Nick, it now seemed intimating. He needed that right now in a way that was hard to explain.

 

Sean's hands roamed over the Grimm's body, a flick of the wrist sent his jeans down again while Sean's removed his top carefully, which Nick tried not to scoff at. Before he lost that battle, the other man had pulled his t-shirt off him and began his kissing assault down his torso. He was almost reverent in his worship of Nick's body. He licked and kissed every inch of exposed flesh, kissing and sucking at it as if it was the best thing he had tasted.

 

Nick couldn't just sit back and take it and so he pushed the man back and contemplated where best to start. Sean looked nervous. He bit his lip unsure why his affections had been interrupted. Nick grabbed Sean’s short hair and dragged his head down to his level. He leaned forward and said into his ear clearly and confidently;

''I should kill you.

Nick heard his Captain chant something quietly. It was barely a whisper something but it was so quiet he couldn't make it out.

He leaned in to kiss at Sean's neck and only then did he hear it.

''I’m sorry. I'm sorry.''

''Show me then.''

Sean looked shocked as if he didn't expect him to reply.

 

Perhaps he hadn't thought his apology had been spoken out loud. Never the less his Captain took his detectives command and lifted him. With Nick's legs wrapped around his waist, Sean walked his way over to the bed.

 

He disappointed Nick when he was placed. not on the bed but at the side of it. For all his reputation, Sean obviously lacked initiative. The man had turned his back of his soon to be lover and lent over the bed. Nick tried to look over his back but it was no use and so he tried to look to the side of him. Just as he was about to- he heard a ripping sound. What the hell? 

He then darted across the room and gathered Nicks and his t-shirt, laying them on the bed. They barely covered a part of it. Enough for half of one person.

 

Sean turned and looked at him.

 

''I don’t want you lying on plastic coverings. I want you in my bed. On silken sheets. That's what you deserve but for now..this will have to do. Nick's heart swelled. His mind still demanded him to be angry at the man in front of him but he shut that off for the time being. Plus his cock was responding to Sean too.

 

He let Sean lift him, and enjoyed how gently he was placed onto the bed. He kissed Nick from the moment of being lifted up to when his back hit the mattress. It was as if the man was scared to loose contact. It took a bit of shuffling due to their height differences but soon enough they found a comfortable position to explore each other further.

 

It wasn't love but it felt good.

 

Sean was too scared to let go of him. If he did, he might wake up and realise it was just another fantasy. Sex with his detective in a BDSM club. Come on.

 

If it wasn't real it would be awkward. If it was real it would be awkward.

 

Oh and he had solved the case after their visit to the adult store. Tonight was just a follow up. Should he have told Nick? Fuck it. He put it on his ever growing to-do list.

 

 

 

 


End file.
